narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dai Matsunga
| reg = 01-012 | academy = 6 | chūnin = | Jōnin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release | jutsu = Dynamic Entry Flaming Kick Body Flicker Technique | weapons = }} Dai Matsunga (大Matsunga, Dai Matsunga) is a genin of Hoshigakure; as well as a descendant of the dispersed Uzumaki Clan. When he is assigned to Team Somo, he quickly finds two new best friends. He develops an unwavering sense of camaraderie in them, and will now do anything for them and his village. His mission in life is to free his grandfather from the fateful seal he was incapacitated in. Background Dai was born to Prea Matsunga, a village superstar of whom the village idolized, and Unido Matsunga, a descendant of the dispersed Uzumaki clan of whom took refuge in Hoshigakure. During the coup d'etat of the Third Hoshikage, his grandfather, Dowi Matsunga, attempted to use the power of the meteorite to stop him. But his body was pummeled by the demanding side-effects of the radiation and the enhanced chakra. Akahoshi took advantage if this and immediately sealed his grandfather using the Enclosing Technique. This leads to Dai's unconventional fear of and . He now seeks to free his grandfather from the clutches of the seal. At some point he became a genin, and was placed on Team Somo with members, Somo Arata and Kono Mae. With this team he learned to love and the true meaning of friendship and companionship. Shortly after Team Somo took the Country Elite Competition in Takigakure. In the Preliminary round he was matched against his teammate, Kono Mae; he eventually lost this match. After the competition he is seen attending Lord Rōshi's funeral, after he had been captured and killed by Kisame Hoshigaki. He is later seen leaving Hoshigakure with Somo Arata, Kono Mae, and Sumaru in search of Kisame. Personality Dai possesses a fierce, dominating, and arrogant personality. Dai has a rather hot-headed and passionate attitude, which is evident even in battle. He prefers attacking his enemies head on, leaving him entirely devoid of any support at times. He tends to believe that he can do anything on his own. Somo states that, "His spirited aptitude will ultimately lead to his demise." His greatest fear is of unknown Fūinjutsu, due to his grandfather being currently confined in such a technique. When someone brings up a sealing technique or if he is confronted with one in battle he will react erratically. He will either try to immediately violently murder whoever presented him with such uneasiness. Appearance Dai has fair skin, amber-colored eyes, along with the Uzumaki distinctive red hair. In Expedition I, he most typically is seen wearing a blue-green low collared shirt, that extends on the right arm but ends at his shoulder blade on the left; under it all he wears a fishnet undershirt. He also wears dark brown pants that reach his calves, bandages around his upper left arm, and brownish sandals. He also wears his trademark greyish brown headband. Abilities Dai is an exceptional ninja, despite his rank as genin; he has earned the respect of Somo Arata stating that he was not one to sleep on in battle. While mediocre in areas such as ninjutsu and genjutsu, Dai relies heavily upon taijutsu in battle. Taijutsu Dai is very competent in Taijutsu. He was shown to be deceptively fast and nimble for his ninja rank, able to strike down several shinobi in the matter of moments and even fight on equal grounds with the Monster of the Hidden Mist, Kisame Hoshigaki. He can incorporate his fire release into his taijutsu, to apply greater damage to the opponent. He tends to overwhelm his opponent with the use of ferociously timed attacks. During his fight with Kisame Hoshigaki, Dai earned slight praise from the Swordsman for his persistence and proficiency in this area. Stats The Arata Expedition Trivia *"Dai" (大) means "big, great, large, vast."